


roomates

by dazaiphobic



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Happy Ending, I hate tags, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Roommates, i shouldve made akaashi reject kenma lol, is akaken even a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiphobic/pseuds/dazaiphobic
Summary: akaken so sexy of me
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 8





	roomates

today was the day akaashi finally got to meet his new roomate. he had put out flyers and posted about it on social media in hopes of someone responding. there was no luck for a few weeks, until someone gave the landlord a call. he was moving in temporarily for work, saying he had to stay in yokohama for about 3 months. that gave enough time for them to get along but for neither to get attached; at least akaashi hoped that was the case.

he sat in his room and stared at his desktop, hoping for something to jump out at him. he had been researching how do differentiate types of strokes for nursing school and lets just say- it wasnt easy. all that ran through his mind was the thought of trying to help a patient and confusing the type of stroke, giving them the wrong care, and leaving them to die. to fucking die. he was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, slamming his notebook down and looking up at who he assumed was his new roommate. 

“hello-?” 

“kozume. kozume kenma.”

“sorry you had to see that kozume.. nursing school.” akaashi blurted out, standing up and bowing. 

“where can i put my stuff.” kenma replied with a yawn. akaashi motioned out the door and started walking down the long hallway. as each door passed by kenma would look inside to see where everything was, while akaashi described the layout and the basic ground rules. 

“and here’s your room. now that you know where everything is im sure you dont need my help- but if you need directions anywhere around town just let me know.”

“so you’re back to studying now?”

“probably. before i forget, what do you do?”

“game developer and a twitch streamer on the side.. so if i ever get too loud just shoot me a text.” 

“great.. ! text me what you want for dinner later?” 

“gotcha.” 

|| 2 months later ||

akaashi sat down at the island and slammed his head against the counter. today fucking sucked. but the past two months have been horrible, so he definitely wasnt expecting a good day. he heard kenma screaming in the background and turned on the blender, then decided to make an actual smoothie. 

he took a sip and sighed. another month with kenma? how could he survive. school has been a bitch and now he has another bitch in his house. he put the smoothie back down and walked to the pool. he stripped his clothes, praising the lord that he didn’t have to share it with anyone, and slowly slid down into the hot tub. he shut his eyes and relaxed his body to immediately be stressed again.

“hey akaashi? im done streaming and i thought we could go out for a walk or something and i-“

“if you’re doing this to apologize for being a shitty roomate then i dont want to hear it.”

“thats not what i was trying to do.. i just wanted to hang out. if you dont want me to be around you, ill leave. my three months is over in a week anyway.” akaashi felt bad. no, akaashi felt terrible. he sighed and sat up.

“can you at least go wait for me to put clothes on-“

“oh. didnt realize you were.. yeah. ill wait by the elevator.” kenma mumbled and walked away. 

akaashi went to his room and went through his closet for something, anything, but he somehow couldnt find anything he liked. he was usually the type to throw something on and go, but right now all he could do was panic about how he looked. he settled on a pair of white jeans and a black hoodie. he walked to the elevator and saw kenma in black jeans and a white hoodie. 

he understood now. 

“soo did you want to like.. get lunch while we’re out? i could always get yamaguchi to make us food before we get back... its his day off but he kind of lives off my checks.” 

“we can get food. ill give the chef kid some money before i pack my stuff.” 

“o-okay.. what were you thinking?” 

“you talk a lot for a nurse going on a walk with his roomate.” 

“yeah sorry i talk a lot when im nervous im sure you wouldn’t know that because we don’t talk b-but yeah i totally do you can as-“

“shut up, kei.” 

akaashi felt everything he knew how to feel. he was nauseous, happy, confused, horny, whatever feeling you name; he was feeling it. kei? for keiji? he was fine with it but what???? he was down on his knees at this point. number one simp for kozume kenma.

“i wanna kiss you so bad.”

“what?”

“huh? i didnt say anything.”

“whatever you say. can we go to this place?” kenma asked, looking up at an unfamiliar sign. akaashi nodded and rubbed his sweaty palms on his hoodie. he sat down at a booth in the corner and kenma followed behind. he had been to this place multiple times, but this time it felt different. he looked down at the menu but all the letters were blurry. he looked up at kenma and his face flushed. he looked back down quickly, hiding his face behind the menu. 

“kei, are you ready to order?”

“yes” akaashi mumbled, still hiding face behind the menu. kenma called over a waitress and they both ordered, akaashi keeping his head down the whole time. the food came and kenma noticed that akaashi wasn’t eating much, but stayed silent. 

“hey uh.. you wanna head back and save your food for later?” kenma asked with a frown. he knew something was up but wasnt sure how to approach it. the truth is that he just felt bad, but didnt want akaashi to think he pitied him. it originally started that way, anyway. the more time he spent with akaashi the more he realized that there was something else there, not just guilt or pity. he felt happy when he was with akaashi. 

akaashi left money on the table and stood up. kenma took his hand and akaashi froze. all he did was look at kenma but didn’t say a word. they held eye contact for a second and then kenma started walking away, pulling akaashi with him. 

“that was nice.”

“oh uh- yeah it was...”

“keiji, i said you can tell me if im bothering you.” 

“no youre not its uh- i just-“

“dont be shy. come on, lets go over here and talk.” kenma motioned towards a small park with a few benches and a pond. he sat down on the bench closest to them and akaashi sat on the complete opposite side of it. 

“akaashi. arent you cold? staying near people makes you warmer i think. is that true? you study anatomy shit right?” 

“uh.. somewhat. are you sure you want me to sit next to you?” kenma nodded and akaashi scooted closer, their thighs now touching. he put his head on kenmas shoulder and he let out a shaky breath. this was fine. this was cool. akaashi was leaning his head on his shoulder. no big deal. 

they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until akaashi cleared his throat and spoke. “it sucks that your 3 months is almost up.” 

“yeah.. i probably wont be back in japan for a while. we can keep in touch though?” 

“yeah, id like that.”

“you know, you were a good roomate for putting up with me.” akaashi’s heart got cold when he remembered. they were just roomates. its all they would ever be, right? he was stupid for letting his heart think otherwise. so so stupid. he was lost in his thoughts until he felt a warm hand on his face. he looked at kenma with a confused look and kenma said nothing. 

instead, he kissed him. his face flushed and he felt all the blood rushing straight to his cheeks. he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. so much for just being roomates. kenma pulled away and he felt a tingle down his spine. the blond smiled at him and pulled his hand away to stand up. 

“should’ve asked first, my bad.”

“dont apologize. it was great.”

“now what? i have to start packing tomorrow.”

“i can help you pack-“

“wow kei, desperate to get me out?”

akaashi laughed at kenmas witty remark and shook his head. “desperate for you to get your shit together fast so we can spend as much time together as possible.”

“you got it chief.”


End file.
